Rei's First Time
by Fender18
Summary: Minako has secretly been in love with Rei for years, just as much as Rei has secretly been in love with Minako. What will happen when the truth surfaces? Please feel free to leave comments. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any related content.
1. Chapter 1

**Prayer had always been an important part of Rei's life. Since she was a little girl Rei had always worked very hard to become a miko. **

**Rei walked into the temple's main shrine to complete her daily prayers, as she always did. This particular summer evening was much cooler than usual. Nonetheless, Rei walked forward to the altar, lit the candles, knelt down and began to chant. Within a few minutes she was surrounded by her spiritual aura and completely oblivious to the world around her. **

**Minako trudged up the huge staircase to the temple, sweating and panting. She could not fathom how Rei was able to do this every single day. Even with her athletic build and good muscle strength the blonde was still exhausted upon reaching the top. Minako paused for a moment to catch her breath, then she walked over to the temple and yanked open the heavy wooden door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She closed the door behind her and stood in the entry way admiring the raven-haired beauty. She knew better than to disturb the priestess when she was in her trance.**

**Minako had visited Rei at the shrine many times before, but today she hoped it would be different. For years Minako had agonized over the strong feelings she had been having for the ebony-haired miko. Today Minako had decided that she couldn't take the pain anymore. Rei had to know the truth, the blonde had grown tired of denying it. Minako had always playfully flirted with her friend and Rei had always returned the affection, which only further confused the young blonde.**

**Minako stood in the dim light of the temple watching her best friend very intensely. Minako's eyes scanned all over Rei's body, admiring her muscular, yet feminine form. Minako's stomach was tight in knots as she watched the priestess deep in prayer. Her daze was soon broken by the sound of a familiar voice.**

**"Hey Minako-chan, what are you doing back there?"**

**"Rei-chan, how...how...did you know I was here?" Minako's voice cracked. **

**"Well, in dim lighting, people generally cast shadows, babe." Rei said laughing. **

**"Oh right, uuhh sorry," Minako said her cheeks red with embarrassment. She walked forward and met her friend in front of the altar. Minako felt uncharacteristically nervous today. She was generally very bold and rarely cared what other people thought about her...except for Rei. Minako always did everything in her power to please her best friend.**

**The blonde extended her arm down grabbing the miko's hand.**

**"Here, let me help you."**

**With her firm grip Minako pulled her friend up from her prior kneeling position, almost effortlessly.**

**"Thanks, Minako, you're sweet."**

**"Rei-chan, I don't know how you do it."**

**"Do what Minako-chan?"**

**"All the kneeling and chanting, I don't understand how you keep it up every day. Don't you ever find the routine of religion demanding and boring?"**

**"Oh come on Minako-chan, you spend just as much time on your knees as I do, only for very different reasons, of course."**

**"Hey!" Minako glared at her friend playfully punching her shoulder. **

**"Relax Minako-chan, I was only kidding. Actually, I don't think practicing religion is boring at all, it's fascinating. It can be very demanding, you're right, but I gain much strength and discipline from it, besides praying helps me clear my mind. You should really consider coming here more often."**

**"Well maybe I would if every Shinto priestess looked like you do." Minako smiled. **

**Rei smiled at Minako, her cheeks slightly flushed, obviously flattered by the blonde's compliment.**

**"So anyway, Minako-chan, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but I seriously doubt that you came here to discuss religion with me. What exactly are you doing here?" **

**"Geez Rei-chan can't I just stop by to visit my best friend?"**

**"Please Minako, I know you too well, you would never climb up all the stairs to the temple unless it was important. I know how lazy you are." **

**"Very funny, but actually Rei, do you think I could talk to you about something? You know since I'm already here and all."**

**Rei chuckled to herself. She turned to the small candles still flickering on the altar. She licked her thumb and index finger, and pinched the small orange flames to extinguish them.**

**"Sure Minako-chan, what's on your mind?" **

**"Well...you see I've been having these weird feelings lately, I think I like this friend of mine as more than just a friend, but I'm not sure that they feel the same way."**

**"Oh? Who is it? Do I know him?"**

**"Um, well I think you might know who *she* is."**

**"She? You still haven't gotten over Haruka yet, have you? You know she's with Michiru."**

**"I know she is, but it's not Haruka anyway. I'm totally over that. This girl is completely different and she's so much more than just a crush," Minako smiled.**

**"Hhmm, sounds serious...So tell me about this friend. What makes you so attracted to her?"**

**"Well, she's gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, caring, she's truly amazing. I see her almost everyday and when I do she makes my heart melt, but she has no idea how I feel."**

**"Wow, she sounds incredible, Minako-chan."**

**Rei frowned; she usually hated discussing Minako's love affairs, not because she didn't care for her friend, but because it was always too painful for her. Rei was desperately in love with the blonde goddess, but she had never told anyone. No one even knew that Rei was interested in women at all...not even Minako. Though Rei had always dropped subtle hints that she wasn't straight, no one ever seemed to pick up on it. Of course, Rei had openly admitted that she disliked men on many occasions, but everyone just assumed she was being dramatic due to her absentee father's lack of emotional support for his only daughter. Rei knew her friends wouldn't judge her based on her sexual preference, but she always found it easier to just keep to herself. She hated to appear vulnerable or weak in any way. Since Rei didn't have the courage to confess her feelings, she just sat by and listed to Minako's stories of past and present lovers. It truly hurt Rei's heart to see her friend so confused over this mystery girl. Rei had a truly good heart, she always put her friends before herself. She just wanted Minako to be happy, even if it meant enduring the pain of seeing her in the arms of someone else.**

**"So...what should I do Rei? What should I say to her?"**

**"Minako, stop being such a baby, just tell her how you feel, plain and simple. I, personally find confidence to be very sexy."**

***if only it were that easy, she really has no idea how I feel.* Minako thought.**

**Minako generally was extremely confindent in herself, but for some reason Rei changed all of that. When she was around Rei, lately Minako found herself becoming very tense, tongue-tied and nervous.**

**"So...Rei, I was thinking, do you want to go to my apartment and hang out? I feel bad that we haven't spent much time together lately. I feel like we've been drifting apart."**

**"Okay. Sure. Just let me change my clothes first. Come on."**

**Rei grabbed Minako's hand and dragged her best friend to the bedroom. The blonde promptly took a seat in the center of Rei's neatly-made bed. **

**Rei untied her robe and let it slowly slip to the floor. Minako watched from across the room, taking extreme caution not to let her friend catch her staring. Rei walked around her room half naked, going back and forth from her closet to her dresser, for what seemed like a painful eternity to Minako. The blonde just watched lustfully and shifted her position on the bed in an attempt to alleviate the all too familiar ache that was rapidly growing between her legs.**

**She and Rei had seen each other in nothing more than underwear many times before, but this particular evening it was becoming increasingly difficult for the blonde to control her arousal.**

**"Rei, could you...uuummm...hurry up, please?"**

**Rei walked over to the bed and pounced on Minako, playfully straddling her thighs and pinning her arms to the bed. Rei leaned down closer to the blonde's face, her lips looming just inches above Minako's. The poor blonde's heart began thumping wildly. The miko leaned down and whispered seductively in the blonde's ear.**

**"What's the hurry? We have ALL night, Minako. How bad do you want it?" **

**Mianko quivered at her friend's words, her head was spinning. **

**"Well...Rei...I...uuuhhh...I...uuumm..." Minako was too much in shock to make any sense.**

***Was I wrong? DOES Rei know how I feel about her after all?***

**"Well, Minako, answer me. How bad do you want me to..."**

**The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak. Rei reached down and twisted a strand of Minako's blonde hair around her index finger. Minako lay on the bed, breathing hard. There was little she could do, as she felt the space between her legs grow wetter with each passing moment.**

"**Hurry up?" Rei asked in a low sexy tone.**

**Minako almost died upon realizing that Rei was making a joke. Unknown to Rei this was to Minako, in fact, a very cruel, very sick joke.**

**Rei laughed hysterically at the mortified look on the blonde's face. She then jumped off of the bed and walked back over to the closet.**

**"Okay, so what the hell was that about, Rei?" Minako looked confused as she propped herself up on her elbows.**

**"Patience is a virtue, Minako." **

***If only you knew how patient I have been. I'm tired of waiting.***

**"I...uuummm...I...I..." Minako was at a loss for words.**

**"Relax, Minako, I was just screwing with your head. Did you actually think that I was going to sleep with you?"**

**"I wish you WOULD." Minako muttered under her breath.**

**"Did you say something, Minako?"**

**"No, nothing. Never mind." Minako laid back down scowling. **

**Rei shrugged as she finally decided on a short black mini skirt and a tight red t-shirt that clung to every curve of her torso, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Minako alone with her thoughts.**

**Minako was disappointed, confused and unfortunately still slightly aroused, by what had just happened. Minako hated that Rei was able to manipulate her this way. Her thoughts ravaged her brain. **

***God I wish she wanted me. I need to make her fall in love with me, but how? What can I do? I don't know yet, but mark my words...you will be mine, Hino Rei.* **

**"Ready?"**

**Minako was snatched away from her thoughts by the miko's voice. **

**"It's about damn time Rei, can we please go now?"**

**"Oh, so you're not mad at me for teasing you?" Rei asked pulling Minako up off the bed.**

**"No, why would I be?"**

**"I don't know, but I saw you shooting death stares at me."**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean it. You just surprised me is all."**

**"You know, you ARE pretty cute, when you're angry, though." Rei smiled as she grabbed Minako's arm.**

**When they arrived at Minako's apartment, the blonde fished the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.**

**Rei sat down on the couch.**

**"So...you still haven't told me who your little crush is yet, Minako-chan."**

**"Oh yeah, I...um...forgot."**

**"No you didn't, I can always tell when you're lying. You're avoiding the topic. You asked for my advice now you don't want it? You said it was important, why the sudden change of heart?"**

**"Well...uuumm...Rei we always talk about me, what about your sex life, you've never once mentioned anything even remotely sexual to me and I'm your best friend!"**

**"Minako, there really isn't anything to talk about...I..."**

**The rest of Rei's sentence was interrupted.**

**"Wait! No...Rei?...oh my God! Are you a virgin!?"**

**"Well...not exactly, but I've only ever had sex once."**

**"Only one time!? Rei are you freakin' kidding me!? Is that why you're always so uptight? Are you sexually frustrated? Because I know a lot of guys, and girls for that matter, that would be happy to..." Minako winked as she was interrupted by a loud sigh from her friend.**

**"No Minako, I'm not sexually frustrated, thank you for the enthusiasm though. I'm just waiting for the right person, until I'm in love."**

**"Come on Rei waiting until marriage is so old school. You need to let go and have some fun."**

**"When did I say I was waiting until marriage? I'm not that uptight. I just said that I wanted to be in love, that's all. I ruined my first time and it's one of the biggest regrets of my life."**

**"What happened, that made it so awful, Rei?"**

**"I was young, confused and questioning everything. I let him pressure me into it. I gave in. I just wish I could take it back and have a new first time, with someone that I really do love."**

**"Wow, I had no idea you felt this way. Maybe you CAN have a new first time, it is what you make it Rei-chan. Why didn't you ever tell me this?"**

**Minako's thoughts swirled in her mind. *I'd give anything to be your new first Rei* She smiled, thinking about all of the dirty things she'd do to the raven-haired beauty if she ever got the chance.**

**"I don't like talking about it. Anyway, let me ask you a question, Minako."**

**"Sure, anything, Rei, I'm listening."**

**"You've certainly been 'active' lately, but what I don't understand is how you can sleep around so much. Sex is supposed to be one of the most intimate and sacred experiences between two people. What's the point in having sex with someone if you're not in love? If there's no love, what is there?"**

**"Fun" Minako smirked. **

**"Minako! I'm trying to be serious! I'm pouring my heart out to you."**

**"Sorry, Rei, honestly...I guess I'm just not as strong as you are, I can't resist the temptation...of two hard, naked bodies covered in sweat, rubbing against one another, working toward one common goal...I just..."**

**"Okay, okay, Minako stop, I don't want to hear anymore! Really."**

**The blonde laughed, "Rei, of course I'd like to find that one person that will love me unconditionally, but that just doesn't seem realistic. I'm young, I have needs." **

***God Minako, I'd love you no matter what. It's you that I really want to be with. Why can't you see that?* Rei thought.**

**At this point Rei was trying her best to fight back the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. Rei turned her head, dropping her chin into her hands.**

**"Rei, what's the matter? You know the whole dark, brooding, depressed motif is sssooo out...even if it does work well for you. Seriously though, is something bothering you?"**

***If only you knew Minako.* Rei's thoughts bounced around in her head, as she struggled to make sense out of them. She couldn't tell Minako the truth. How do you tell your best friend since childhood that you're hopelessly in love with them? What would Minako think? What would she say? **

**Rei was torn from her thoughts by the blonde shaking her shoulder. **

**"Rei?...Rei? Hello? Are you in there? What's up with you today? This isn't like you!" **

**"What? Yeah, sorry, stop worrying, Minako really, I'll be fine. Let's talk about something else."**

**"No way, you've been distant and moody lately, now you're crying for no apparent reason. What's really going on? Please let me help you, Rei, you're my best friend in the world and I love you, it breaks my heart to see you this way," Minako said placing her hand on the distraught miko's shoulder.**

**"Now," Minako said turning toward her best friend. "Please tell me what's really bothering you."**

**"Minako, I...I don't think I can, I don't want you to hate me."**

**"Rei, quit being ridiculous! I could never hate you, no matter what. You're my best friend," the blonde said as sincerely as possible.**

**"Rei, you always help me with my problems, so let me return the favor. You know you can tell me anything."**

**Minako moved closer to her friend and hugged her tightly.**

**Rei broke the embrace and hesitated for a moment, her voice was frail and shaky. The miko's heart was thumping so hard she thought it might actually beat out of her chest.**

**"Minako, I...I..."**

**"What is it, Rei?"**

**Rei buried her face in Minako's shoulder and sobbed.**

**"Minako, I'm...gay." **

**"There's nothing wrong with that, Rei. Is that what has you so shaken up?"**

**"Yes! It has been tearing me apart for years!"**

**"Rei I'm so sorry, you should have told me sooner, you know I've had relationships with women before, why were you so concerned about my reaction? I would never judge you."**

**"Minako, it's not just about me, it has to do with you too."**

**"Me? Rei I don't understand. What about me?"**

**"Minako, I'm sorry," the miko said sobbing. "The truth is...that seeing you waste your time with all of these people hurts me, a lot."**

**"Rei, I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. Frankly I'm worried about you. I've never seen you like this before. Stop avoiding your problems, you're not going to solve anything by repressing your feelings."**

**"You're right, Minako, but it's not just dealing with my sexuality that I'm struggling with. Do you have any idea how hard it is to want someone so badly, so much that it almost physically hurts? Someone that you know you can't have."**

**"As a matter of fact I do, that's what I wanted to talk to you about all along, Rei."**

**The young miko hesitated for a moment and burst into tears again.**

**"I can't take this anymore, Minako."**

**"Take what, Rei? Tell me."**

**"I'm in...in...I'm in love with you, Minako! Okay, I always have been! But I could never work up the courage to tell you!" **

**"WHAT!? Rei, I...I..." **

**Minako was stunned. **

**"See damn it! I knew you'd be mad, Minako!" The miko sadly dropped her head between her knees.**

**"No, no, no...Rei, I'm not mad at all," the blonde said, lifting the miko's chin so her dark eyes could meet Minako's deep blue ones.**

**"Rei, the truth is that...I love you too. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. You're the girl I was talking about."**

**The priestess buried her face into the blonde's chest. The blonde hugged her friend, slowly running her fingers though Rei's thick black hair. **

***i can't believe this.* Both girls thought simultaneously.**

**"Do you really mean it? You really love me, Minako?" Rei asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**"Of course I do, Rei. Isn't it obvious? I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, but like you I was too afraid to admit it."**

**Rei moved her body backward to lock eyes with her best friend and just as the priestess opened her mouth to speak, Minako raised her index finger and pressed it to her friend's lips. **

**"Ssshhh, Rei-chan, don't speak. Just relax; it's all out in the open now." **

**The blonde then replaced the finger with her soft lips. Rei placed her left hand on Minako's shoulder and her right behind Minako's head, bringing the blonde closer. Minako tentatively deepened the kiss, waiting for her friend's approval before she went any further. Rei let out a slight whimper of pleasure and leaned hard against the blonde's body. Minako took this as permission enough to continue. The blonde allowed her tongue to brush against her best friend's lips. Rei anxiously parted them to allow access for the blonde's tongue. Minako explored the miko's mouth with her tongue, probing deeper with each passing moment. Then, Minako broke the kiss to look into her friend's eyes. **

**"Are you all right?" The blonde asked with utmost concern, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Rei's forehead.**

**"Minako, I'm fine please, don't stop." **

**With those words the blonde continued her assault on the miko's lips. Once again the blonde found the raven-haired girl's tongue. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, until the kiss was once again broken due to the unfortunate need for oxygen. Without even skipping a beat Rei stood up from the couch pulling Minako up with her.**

**"Bedroom." Rei muttered.**

**"Okay." Minako responded in between kisses.**

**Minako gently led her friend to the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, Rei pressed her body hard against Minako's and felt a buzzing sensation. Rei pulled back.**

**"Um, Minako, I think your thigh is vibrating..."**

**"It's...just...my...stupid...phone." Minako said, between labored breaths. **

**Minako pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. **

**"Who is it?" Rei asked kissing Minako's neck and throat.**

"**Usagi..." Minako managed to choke out.**

**"You going to answer it?"**

**"Nope."**

**Rei smiled as Minako continued kissing her. Minako turned the phone off and carelessly threw it across the room, where it softly landed in a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Minako led Rei to the bed and carefully lowered her down into a sitting position on the unmade piece of furniture.**

**Minako trailed her hands down Rei's back and grasped her shirt from the bottom, slowly, pulling it up Rei's back, running her fingers along the miko's spine. When the shirt reached Rei's shoulders the priestess lifted her arms above her head, broke the kiss and allowed Minako to yank it off. Minako reached down to unbutton her own shirt as Rei's hands explored the blonde's body. Minako slid the shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms until it was discarded on the floor. Without interrupting their kiss Minako gently guided Rei's body down until she was laying flat on the bed. Minako then repositioned herself on top of Rei, straddling her hips. Rei reached up and undid the button of Minako's pants, she yanked them down her hips and thighs, Minako wiggled the rest of the way out and kicked them off. Minako began trailing light kisses down Rei's neck and throat, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Rei let a slight moan escape her lips and knew that the blonde would leave quite a noticeable mark, but at this point she didn't care. Nothing mattered. All she cared about was that Minako was there with her. Minako continued kissing her way down Rei's chest and well-toned stomach, until she reached the waist band of Rei's mini skirt. Minako slowly unzipped the skirt as the miko lifted her hips ever so slightly, allowing Minako to easily slide it off. Rei groaned loudly causing Minako to stop dead in her tracks. **

**"Is everything all right? We don't have to...I can stop if you want me to. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."**

**"No, Minako, please don't stop, I'm all right, I promise, I need you." Rei choked out between labored breaths.**

**"Don't worry, love, I'll take good care of..." The rest of Minako's sentence was silenced by Rei's lips pressing hard against hers. **

**Without breaking their heated lip-lock Minako reached one hand underneath the miko's back and unhooked her bra, with incredible ease. Along with Rei's help Minako pulled the garment past her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Minako was awe-stricken by the sight of her best friend's flawless bare breasts. After a moment of admiration, Minako leaned down and took one of Rei's erect nipples into her mouth. She traced circles around the hard flesh with her tongue while her hand gave equal attention to the other nipple. "Mmmm, Minako please," Rei moaned. **

**Rei reached up behind Minako's back and clumsily undid her bra, her lack of experience was obvious. Rei let the garment slip off of Minako's body. The blonde pushed her knee between Rei's thighs causing her to spread her legs further apart, Minako could feel the dampness that was now seeping through the miko's red silk panties. The presence of the blonde's knee, served as a painful reminder of Rei's constantly increasing arousal. Rei knew what she wanted. Unable to stand the pressure any longer she began grinding hard against Minako's knee. **

**"And you think I'm impatient!?" Minako, joked pinning Rei's arms above her head. **

**Minako removed her knee from between Rei's thighs, much to her partner's displeasure. Rei groaned at the lack of contact.**

**"Minako, please. I need you, I...I need to feel you inside me."**

**Religion had made the miko extremely strong-willed and very disciplined, but as strong as she was Rei could not ignore the heat of her now overwhelming arousal. Minako knew from her wealth of experience with both women and men, that it was time to give Rei what she desired. The blonde wasted no time in removing the miko's soaked panties. She carelessly dropped the last piece of clothing to the floor with the rest of their unwanted garments.**

**Rei closed her eyes tightly and moaned as Minako finally slipped two fingers inside her soaked and throbbing center.**

**"God Rei, you're so wet." **

**Minako pumped her fingers in and out with increasing speed and pressure as Rei's moans became louder and more desperate. **

**"Minako, please...harder."**

**Minako knew that Rei was getting dangerously close to the edge, but she became distracted by the desperate ache growing between her own legs. Minako abruptly stopped pleasuring the priestess, much to her dismay, to remove her own underwear, but Minako quickly reinserted her fingers and continued the rhythm. Minako dipped her head down to Rei's heated center and inserted her tongue, flicking it across the miko's swollen clit, causing Rei's hips to buck off of the bed. The blonde took Rei's throbbing clit into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, pausing to let her tongue fully explore the area. Rei moaned loudly, grabbed Minako's hair and pushed the blonde's head down, causing her tongue to probe even deeper.**

**"Right...there, Mi...na...ko, that's it! Mmmmmmm...please...d...d...don't...s...st...stop!" Rei cried out. **

**Rei may not have been experienced with a partner, but she had certainly become an expert on her own body through much practice over the years. Rei had discovered exactly what she liked and became an expert at fulfilling her desires. With the help of her own two hands, of course. **

**Upon hearing Rei's cries of pleasure it was now impossible for Minako to ignore the heat and wetness radiating between her own legs any longer. The blonde slowly trailed her own hand down her tight abdomen to her heated, throbbing core. She paused for a moment before inserting two fingers. The blonde began frantically pumping in and out as fast as her hand could work. Minako removed her tongue from Rei's center and brought herself back up to kiss her again. **

**The blonde slipped her tongue into the miko's mouth. Minako deepened the kiss enough so that Rei could taste her own juices on the blonde's tongue. Rei was surprised by the unfamiliar, yet not necessarily unpleasant taste.**

**Late at night, alone in her room, the young miko had often masturbated to thoughts of Minako, but never dared to discover what her own juices tasted like in the process.**

**"I wanted you to know how good you taste, Rei-chan." Minako smiled seductively, although Rei's eyes were tightly closed. **

**When it came to the bedroom the young blonde certainly wasn't shy at all.**

**"Open your eyes, love, I want to watch you come." Minako said in a low husky tone, quite different from her normal tone of voice.**

**Rei opened her eyes as instructed. The blonde then rubbed the miko's clit hard with her thumb. Minako continued masturbating bringing herself that much closer to orgasm with each penetrating thrust. She felt the walls of Rei's vagina begin to tighten around her fingers. The experienced blonde knew that her partner's orgasm was imminent; she knew her friend couldn't take any more teasing. It wouldn't be long now.**

**"I think I've tortured you long enough, Rei." Minako whispered in a very seductive tone.**

**"God, Minako...pl...ple...please...please make me come, I can't...take it any more!" Rei moaned as she begged the blonde to push her over the edge into a state of euphoria.**

**Rei never needed Minako more than she did now. The raven-haired miko hated the thought that the blonde had so much power over her. Rei generally was the dominant person in her everyday relationships, but then again she was not in any position to complain, now. Somehow, tonight, with Minako, submission felt good.**

**Minako quickly increased the speed and pressure on Rei's rock-hard clit. Rei was desperate for Minako to give her the release that she so desired, the moment she had fantasized about for years was rapidly approaching. Just knowing that it was, in fact, Minako inside of her, giving her so much pleasure, was almost enough to make the priestess come on the spot...almost.**

**Rei moaned in utter pleasure as she stared into the deep blue eyes of the girl she for so long desired. Rei gripped the sheets on the bed so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her back arched up off of the bed. The orgasm ripped through her body as she and the blonde climaxed together, for the first time, finally releasing the sexual tension that had built up between them for years.**

**"OH...G...G...GOD...Min...a...ko!" Rei panted, nearly out of breath.**

**A smile crept across Minako's lips as she felt the violent contractions of Rei's vaginal walls around her fingers. **

**Minako continued slowly moving her fingers in and out of her best friend's dripping wet core until she felt the contractions subside. When they did, Minako withdrew her fingers and slowly licked them clean one by one.**

**Rei lay on the bed exhausted, breathing hard, Minako climbed up to lay beside her tired and sweaty lover. Minako put her arm around Rei's shoulder as Rei laid her head on Minako's bare chest. **

**"Why are you so tired, Rei? I did ALL of the work." Minako whispered in her partner's ear as she stroked the miko's dark hair.**

**Once Rei had regained her composure she responded, "You may have done all of the work this time, but you know you loved it."**

**Minako laughed aloud.**

**"Every minute of it, baby, every last minute."**

**A few tears escaped Rei's eyes and rolled down her cheek.**

**"Rei what's wrong? Why...why are you crying...is...is it something I did?"**

**"Oh, no, no, sweetheart, it's just that I'm so happy I've waited so long for this night."**

**"Oh, thank God, you had me scared for a minute. You know I really do love you Rei-chan."**

**The dark-haired miko responded, "I love you too Minako-chan, my new first time was everything I always hoped it would be. Maybe next time I could even try my hand at it."**

**Minako laughed, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"**

**"Sadly," the miko responded.**

**"You're so retarded...but at least you try." Minako said laughing.**

**Rei smiled, not even slightly offended by her partner's comment. **

**"God, I just want to lay here forever with you, Minako. I never want this night to end." **

**"Neither do I, Rei...neither do I," the blonde said kissing her lover's forehead as they both drifted off into a deep slumber. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei awoke early the next morning to an empty, lonely bed. Upon realizing that she was alone, she quickly sat up, rubbed her eyes and scanned the room for Minako, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Panicked, Rei jumped out of bed, barely dressed, to look for her girlfriend.**

**She checked the bathroom, much to her dismay, it was empty. The miko jogged down the hall and finally, found the blonde.**

**"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."**

**Minako was sitting on the couch, with her laptop, and a mug in her hand. Upon hearing Rei's voice Minako stood up, walked over to the miko and grabbed her hands. Minako kissed Rei lightly on the lips. **

**"You okay?"**

**"Yeah, I just had no idea where you wondered off to. You're a notorious 'love 'em and leave 'em' type, you know."**

**"You don't trust me? Rei-chan, I know I don't have the best relationship history, but..." Minako's voice cracked horribly.**

**Rei cut off the rest of the blonde's sentence, with a heated passion-filled kiss.**

**"So, I take it you're not mad at me then, Rei?"**

**"No, of course not, I trust you completely. It's just that, when I woke up and you weren't there, for a minute I thought it might all be a dream."**

**"I'm sorry. I just forgot that I had to e-mail something to Ami-chan, I told her I'd do it yesterday, but with everything that happened between us, it slipped my mind. Besides, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."**

**Minako locked eyes with her girlfriend.**

**"You sure you're okay with everything that happened between us last night, Rei-chan?"**

**"Minako, I'm more than okay with it. Last night was a night I've dreamt about for a long time."**

**"Me too, it's just a big step, for both of us, actually. I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling any regret."**

**"It is a big step, but I was more than ready for it, believe me...so do you mind if I go take a shower?"**

**"Can I join you?" **

**Rei laughed, "maybe later, we'll have to see how you behave."**

**Minako frowned, her fantasy, crushed.**

**"Patience, Minako. Remember...good things come to those who wait."**

**Minako smiled, "seriously, Rei? Who says that anymore? You're so lame."**

**"You won't think I'm so lame later on, trust me. I promise I will make the wait worth your time."**

**Rei smiled and pulled Minako in for a quick, but deep kiss. Rei let go and disappeared into the bathroom. Minako went back to her computer, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Minako opened it, revealing Ami, Makoto and Usagi. **

**"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" **

**"Well, we were supposed to go to a movie last night with you and Rei, remember? But you guys blew us off! Have you even heard from her today? She never answered my calls." Usagi demanded.**

**"Oh no, guys I'm so sorry, Rei came over last night. We got to talking and lost track of time. I totally forgot about the movie."**

**"It's okay, Minako-chan, I guess we can forgive you this time," Makoto said.**

**"Wait, Minako-chan, you said Rei-chan came over last night..." Usagi asked, looking confused.**

**"Yeah, so? What's your point, Usagi?" **

**"So, where is she now? Have you seen her since last night?" Usagi finished her thought.**

**"Yeah, she's still here, she's in the shower, actually. It was late so she just spent the night. What the hell difference does it make anyway?"**

**"It doesn't, geez, Minako-chan, I was only asking because I was worried about you guys, neither one of you answered my calls or texts. You don't have to get defensive."**

**Before anything else could be said, Ami stepped in, always the voice of reason.**

**"Okay. Okay. Girls, calm down. It's not a big deal. There's no need to fight about it."**

**"Yeah, so do you guys still want to go to the movies? We could go this afternoon." Makoto looked hopeful.**

**The girls stood in the living room bickering about what movie to see, too busy to notice that Rei had walked in.**

**"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" **

**All four girls turned to face Rei. Who by now had raided Minako's closet, borrowing some of her clothes. Ami was the first to speak.**

**"Hi Rei, how are you? We were just telling Minako that we stopped by because we were worried about you two. You really should check your phone every once in a while."**

**"Yeah, sorry, I guess I just forgot." **

**Rei smiled and shot a devilish glance in Minako's direction causing the blonde to blush. Minako fake-coughed to deter the attention away from her girlfriend.**

**"Yeah, so anyway, I'm going to go take a shower, then we can leave. You guys just make yourselves at home and I'll be back soon."**

**Minako's voice trailed off as she disappeared from the living room.**

**"So Rei, do you have any idea what's up with Minako? She seems a little distracted and on-edge today?" Usagi asked seeming genuinely concerned about her friend.**

**"I have a hunch." Rei said smiling.**

**"By the way Rei-chan, you seem different today too, you're absolutely glowing. What gives?" Makoto asked.**

**"Wait! What's that on your neck, Rei-chan!?" Usagi asked grinning and staring at the large bruise on the right side of Rei's neck. Rei turned her head, covering the mark with her hand.**

**"It's nothing, Usagi-chan."**

**"Come on Rei, who's the guy?" Makoto was suddenly very interested.**

**"There is no guy!"**

**"Oh, come on, Rei, a mark like that doesn't just happen. Who gave it to you!?" Makoto asked curiously.**

**"Okay, okay. Fine...you're right, I was sort-of 'involved' with someone...last night."**

**"Last night!? Wait a minute, Rei, Minako said you guys were together all night."**

**Makoto's eyes widened upon the sudden revelation. Rei's expression went blank, not realizing that Minako had told them she'd spent the night.**

**"Rei, judging from the mark on your neck, something tells me that your night together wasn't totally innocent."**

**Rei blushed and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath.**

**"Okay, okay, you're right, Mako-chan. You guys would have eventually found out anyway. Last night, Minako and I, well...we sort of...slept together." **

**All of the girls' mouths dropped wide open.**

**"You what!? You mean like...on purpose? Or did you guys like get drunk or something?" Usagi inquired.**

**Rei had to laugh, "yes, Usagi-chan, it WAS definiately on purpose and it was honestly one of the best nights of my life. Minako was so sweet, passionate, caring, she's just incredible." **

**"Rei-chan, are you sure we're talking about the same girl here? Aino Minako? Tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes, Sailor Venus? Makoto asked.**

**"Yep, the one and only. You know, it's weird there's this whole other side to Minako. She's really very sweet, I feel like I can talk to her about anything. I'm just so completely in love with her."**

**"Rei-chan, I'm glad that you confide in Minako-chan, but you know you can always come to us too." Ami said reassuringly.**

**"Thanks Ami-chan, I know you guys have always been there for me, it's just that since my mom died, Minako has been so supportive and sweet. I just feel like I have a different sort of connection with her than I do with you guys. I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, but hadn't been able to tell her until last night. It just sort of happened."**

**"Rei, that's amazing. I'm just really surprised." Makoto said.**

**"Surprised at what? That I'm gay?"**

**"No, it's not that. Minako-chan just doesn't seem like your type, you two are so different. Your life is so structured, you always know exactly what you want and where you're going. Minako is just different...you know? She's a bit immature, selfish and has no idea what she wants."**

**"I know, we do have different goals, but I guess it's true that opposites just attract. We can't help who we fall in love with."**

**"I'm not trying to turn you away from her, Rei-chan. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Minako is my friend, but you know how she is with relationships." Makoto said, placing a strong hand on Rei's shoulder. **

**"I'm well aware that Minako has a reputation for being sort of a heart-breaker, but don't worry, I can handle myself...and her too." **

**"I trust your judgment. As long as you're happy, I support you 100%." Makoto reassured the priestess.**

**"Thanks, Mako-chan, I appreciate it. It really means a lot to me to know that you care so much."**

**Minako finally emerged from her bedroom, back into the living room. **

**"So are we going to the movie or what?" The blonde asked.**

**"Yeah, but before we go, can I talk to you for a second alone...in the kitchen, Minako-chan?" Usagi looked concerned.**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**"So, what's the problem, Usagi-chan?"**

**"Well...Rei told us about what happened last night, between you two."**

**"She did?" Minako looked surprised.**

**"Yeah, I sort of weasled it out of her. I just wanted to make sure you don't plan on breaking her heart, Minako-chan. I know Rei and I fight a lot, but I really do care about her. I don't want her to end up just another notch in your headboard."**

**"No, no, no Usagi-chan, it's nothing like that. I swear. I love her more than anything, really."**

**"Okay. I'm not saying that you don't, Minako. Its just that you've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a few months, I just don't want you to get bored and ruin your friendship." Usagi sounded uncharacteristically wise.**

**"I won't, I've been in love with Rei for a long l was just too scared to tell her. I didn't think she'd feel the same way. I'm definiately ready for a stable, long term relationship."**

**"That's good, Minako-chan. I'm happy for you. You know, Rei-chan had some very nice things to say about you." **

**"Really? God, she's so amazing, I have to be the luckiest person in the world. Rei could have just about anybody, and she chose me. I don't know what she sees in me. I couldn't stand dating someone like me."**

**"Oh come on, Minako, you're a good friend. It's really no wonder Rei fell for you. You're sweet, charming, cute, funny and a whole lot more. Just remember what we talked about because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Usagi laughed, only half joking.**

**"But there's one thing I still don't quite get."**

**"What's that, Usagi-chan?"**

**"You've had a crush on Rei-chan for awhile?..."**

**"Yeah, I have. What's there to not get?"**

**"Well, shouldn't Rei have known? Isn't she supposed to be a psycho?"**

**Minako rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "that's psychic, Usagi-chan, psychic."**

**Minako was relieved to hear that Usagi was sounding more like her usual air-head self.**

**"Whatever! You know what I meant! Forget it, Let's just go!"**

**Minako and Usagi walked back into the living room to round up the others. The five of them left the apartment and headed for the theater. **

**After spending about two hours in the cold, dark theater, the movie finally let out. The five girls left the theater and gathered on the walkway near the theater's entrance. **

**"I don't get it." Usagi looked confused.**

**"Well I'm surprised," Rei said, sarcasm evident in her voice.**

**"Oh, just shut-up Rei-chan! You think you're so smart!"**

**"Hey! Chill out, Usagi-chan, she was only kidding. Anyway, what now? You guys wanna hang out at my place for a while?" Makoto asked. **

**"I'd love to, Mako-chan, but I have some things to do at the shrine for my grandpa." Rei said. **

**"I'll go with you, maybe I can help." **

**Minako shot a subtle smile and wink in Rei's direction. Makoto believed Rei, but caught Minako's gesture and thought that the two of them might want some alone time.**

**"All right, call if you change your mind." Makoto said. **

**"Yeah, well I think that they will probably be busy ALL night, Mako-chan." Usagi smiled, and laughed at what she thought was a clever joke.**

**"God, shut up, Usagi! You're so immature." Rei blushed. **

**The other girls just rolled their eyes and groaned.**

**"Okay, well I guess we'll talk to you guys later then." Rei turned to Minako and they started to leave. **

**"Bye guys. Have fun!" Usagi waved.**

**"So...Rei, nice cover. I can't wait to get you home." **

**"Minako, I wasn't lying, I really do have to go to the temple for a little while, I can meet you at your apartment when I'm done."**

**"It's all right, would you mind if I just came with you anyway?"**

**"Not at all. I'm sorry Minako. I promise I won't be very long."**

**"Don't apologize, I know how important religion is to you. That shouldn't change just because we're dating."**

**"Thanks, Minako. That's really sweet of you."**

**Rei and Minako continued on down the street to the temple. Rei reached her hand down and grabbed Minako's, intertwining their fingers. When the two girls arrived at the shrine they first stopped in Rei's bedroom. Upon arrival, the two paused for a kiss, but Minako promptly broke it to say something. She glanced up and down Rei's body, admiring all of her thin curves.**

**"Rei-chan, have I told you how good you look in my clothes?"**

**"Thanks, Minako, but your jeans are a little tight on me."**

**"That's not necessarily a bad thing. You have an amazing body, you should show it off more."**

**"Modesty is your friend, Minako. You have to leave some things up to the imagination." **

**"God, Rei, do you know how to kill a mood or what?"**

**Rei laughed. "Sorry but I really do have to get some work done." **

**Rei got undressed and quickly put on one of the robes she typically wore at the shrine. She finished tying the knot at her waist and turned toward her girlfriend. **

**"I'll be back soon, I promise, just try to relax a bit. Okay?"**

**Now alone in Rei's bedroom, Minako wondered aimlessly about the room looking at all of the pictures Rei had displayed. There were many pictures of the five inner senshi, but not nearly as many pictures as there were of just Rei and Minako together. Minako picked up one photo of Rei and her mother. Minako's heart broke. She knew how close Rei had been with her mother. Why did life have to be so unfair? Rei was nothing but good to everyone in her life. Losing her mother was probably the single toughest thing Rei had ever had to deal with. Rei's father was the stereotypical workaholic type. With him working constantly, Rei relied on her mother for emotional support and vice versa. Shedding a single tear, Minako set the photo down. She moved to a picture of she and Rei from years ago, they couldn't have been older than 13 or 14. Minako had her arm around her best friend's shoulder and was looking straight at the camera, grinning wildly, by the look on Rei's face it was obvious that she clearly had no idea that the photo was being taken. Minako smiled and set the picture back down on the dresser. **

***Now what?* Minako thought, *It's only been 15 minutes and I already miss her like crazy.* **

**It was at that very moment that Minako realized that her life would never be the same again. With her thoughts exhausting all of her brain power, Minako walked over to Rei's perfectly made bed. She pulled the corner of the blanket down and got underneath. Minako could smell the sweet, familiar scent of Rei's ebony hair on the pillow. Within minutes the blonde had drifted off to sleep in the warmth and comfort of the miko's soft bed.**

**Rei returned about an hour and a half later to find the blonde fast asleep in her bed. Rei laid down next to Minako, half surprised to see that the blonde was actually still fully clothed. Patience was certainly not one of Minako's strong suits---especially when it came to sex.**

**Rei softly stroked Minako's hair, until the blonde became aware of the miko's presence. Minako's eyes snapped open. Disoriented, she quickly sat up.**

**"Rei, what...when...sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."**

**"It's okay, Minako. You look so adorable when you're sleeping." **

**Rei gently guided the blonde's body back down on to the bed.**

**"So do you want to go back to my apartment now?" **

**Minako started to sit up again, but Rei grabbed her shirt and pulled the blonde back down on top of her. Rei firmly planted her lips against Minako's. Her tongue darted out seeking the blonde's. It found it's destination almost instantly, once the blonde opened her mouth. Rei deepened the kiss, desperate to taste more of her girlfriend. **

**"Rei, wait." Minako said breaking the kiss.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"What if your grandpa catches us? I don't care about me, I just don't want you to get in trouble."**

**"He's at the shrine praying, he'll be busy there for hours."**

**"Okay, but you know I tend to scream." Minako muttered as she kissed Rei again.**

**"I know, let's find out just how loud you can be."**

**That being said, Rei grabbed Minako's shirt and yanked it up over her head with all her might. Minako groaned as she reached down to unbutton her jeans. Minako undid the zipper while kissing and sucking at Rei's neck. Minako quickly slid the garment off of her body. Her hands roamed over Rei's body until she found the knot at the waist of Rei's temple robe. Minako pulled on the knot, loosening it. The robe fell open and Minako began to slip it off of Rei's body. Rei reached up behind Minako's back and un-clasped the hooks of her bra. It slipped down Minako's shoulders and arms, Rei intercepted one of the straps on its descent and tossed the garment away over the blonde's shoulder. Rei was desperate for skin to skin contact as she felt Minako's bare breasts pressed against her still covered ones. No longer able to control the wetness soaking her own panties, Minako removed them. The blonde pressed her now naked body hard against her girlfriend's. Rei responded by flipping Minako on to her back and straddling her left leg. **

**Minako, desperate for more contact as well, quickly unhooked Rei's bra and watched as her perfect breasts sprang free from the confining garment. Minako grabbed Rei's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. As Minako's tongue worked against Rei's, the miko could feel the wetness from her own panties seeping through and coating Minako's leg, Rei quickly removed them and dropped them off the bed with the rest of the clothing. The excess clothing was the only thing that littered Rei's immaculate bedroom floor, quite different from the bedroom she had been in the night before.**

**Rei leaned down and trailed the lightest of kisses along Minako's jaw line. Rei continued down the blonde's neck stopping to suck on Minako's exposed collar bone. Minako arched her back and squirmed underneath Rei's body as the miko sucked, hard on her pulse point. Minako was now severely having trouble controlling her overwhelming arousal. The past two days of Minako's sex life were very different, the blonde wasn't used to giving or receiving so much foreplay. It's not that Minako didn't enjoy foreplay, she just wasn't used to having to control her desires for an extended period of time.**

**In an attempt to alleviate some of the ache, Minako trailed her hand down her own abdomen and involuntarily stopped just above her heated, aching center. Her hand was intercepted by Rei grabbing her wrist and pinning her arms at her sides.**

**"No, trust me Minako."**

**Minako's arousal had taken total control, she felt as if she might lose her mind if she was forced to wait much longer. Rei continued her descent down Minako's body, kissing down her chest and taking one of Minako's nipples into her mouth. Rei flicked her tongue across the hard nub and gently took it between her teeth, lightly biting down on the tough piece of flesh. Minako moaned at the gesture and arched her back upward bringing her soaked core in contact with the firm muscles of Rei's thigh. Rei repositioned herself straddling both of Minako's legs. The blonde groaned at the sudden lack of contact. Rei continued kissing her way down Minako's tight abdomen and stopped just above the blonde's center.**

**"Rei, please...I...I can't take much more." **

**"Spread your legs." Rei mumbled as she pushed Minako's thighs apart.**

**Minako quickly did as told.**

**Rei dipped her head down between her girlfriend's thighs. The blonde shuddered in anticipation of what would happen next. The miko dropped her head lower and slipped her tongue inside the blonde's wet core. Minako's entire body quivered as Rei flicked her tongue across the swollen bundle of nerves she found. Rei paused for a moment, in order to savor the sweet liquid that had accumulated on her tongue. **

**"God, Rei, please...don't...st...stop."**

**Minako tugged at Rei's thick, black hair as the miko continued exploring the blonde with her tongue. **

**"Oh God, har...harder....mmmmm. Rei!"**

**Rei withdrew her tongue and quickly inserted two of her fingers. She began pumping them in and out as fast as she could. Rei laughed slightly, much to Minako's surprise.**

**"What...what's so...funny?" **

**"You're just...a little tighter than I expected you'd be after having so much experience." **

**Minako smiled as she moved her hips in rhythm with Rei's fingers. **

**"God, Rei, that feels...so...God...harder, please."**

**"Minako, for not being religious, you sure do talk about God a lot." **

**Rei smiled as she moved in to kiss Minako's lips. Minako wanted to laugh at her girlfriend's joke, but her brain was no longer functioning to its full capacity.. All Minako could focus on was the release that she was so desperately seeking.**

**"I can't take it anymore. Rei, please make me come." **

**Rei took pity on her painfully aroused girlfriend. The miko roughly kissed her lover as she rubbed Minako's throbbing clit with her thumb. Minako squirmed at the sudden added pressure. Very close to the edge, Minako shifted her body. Rei could tell that Minako was ready, but Rei's own desires were now getting the best of her. **

**"Minako..." **

**Before Rei could even say anything else, Minako reached her hand down and slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Minako pumped her fingers in and out of Rei's body as the miko continued to rub the blonde's clit. Minako could feel the pressure building inside her body, she felt like she might explode if she didn't climax soon. Just as Minako was about to peak, Rei abruptly stopped putting pressure on Minako's throbbing clit. Minako groaned loudly, quite displeased at Rei's decision, but just as quickly as she stopped, Rei began rubbing Minako's clit again, even faster and harder than before. Just as Minako's muscles tensed, signaling her rapidly approaching orgasm, Rei continued on, bringing Minako dangerously close to the edge. The blonde applied a hard concentrated pressure directly on Rei's clit, causing her to climax just moments later. **

**"Scream for me, Minako" Rei whispered seductively. **

**"God, Rei. Oh...my...G...God. Mmmmmm! Rei!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs as the orgasm ravaged her taut, muscular body.**

**Minako was clearly a much more vocal lover than Rei was. Minako was never shy or afraid to let go, even if it meant running the risk of getting caught, which had happened frequently in the past.**

**When Rei's orgasm subsided, she collapsed on the bed, next to the blonde goddess. Once Minako's own muscle contractions ceased, she turned to look at her girlfriend, laying supine next to her.**

**"Well, was I...okay, Minako?"**

**"Rei, that was truly amazing. That was definiately the best sex I've ever had...But if this is only the third time you've ever had sex in your entire life, how'd you get to be so good?"**

**"Well, I've had a lot practice, alone in this very bed...that and I tend to read a lot of romance novels."**

**Minako laughed aloud and kissed Rei again.**

**"Rei?"**

**"Yeah, Minako?"**

**"Do you think that we could get some...food? I'm starving."**

**"Minako, I just spent the last hour making passionate love to you and you're thinking about your stomach!?" **

**"I'm sorry, I wasn't during. It's just that sex usually makes me really hungry."**

**Rei laughed. "Is that right? Then it's a miracle that you aren't a real fat ass."**

**"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"**

**"I think you know EXACTLY what I mean, Minako."**

**Both girls laughed aloud.**

**"Oh and Rei-chan, by the way....I guess good things really do come to those who wait."**

**"I told you so, I suppose I'm not so lame anymore. Am I?"**

**"No, I guess not. But in all seriousness Rei, I love you so very, very much. You know you're the only one I've ever said that to. Apart from family members.""**

**"So I'm sort of your first?"**

**"I guess you are. Honestly Rei, you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."**

**"I know you wouldn't. By the way, Minako, I love you too. More than anything."**


End file.
